So I walk into the future
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A story with Miley Stewart and her husband and daughter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to 'Hello, Love!' and I hope you'll enjoy it. May the God bless ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah Montana: <strong>**So I walk into the future...**

**Miley is playing a nice romantic song on her custom-made Gibson guitar as her 13 year old daughter Jennie Belle Stewart come home from school.**

"Hi, mom!" says Jennie.

"Hi, sweetie! How was school today?" says Miley with a smile.

"Awesome! Emma and I made it onto the cheerleading-team." says a very happy Jennie.

"Oh, that's great! I'm so happy for ya, darling." says Miley.

"I'll look so cool in my uniform!" says Jennie with a dreamy look on your face.

"I know that look! Either you're just happy or you have a crush on some boy." says Miley since her daughter look very much like she herself did at the same age.

"Fine! It's a boy!" says Jennie as she rolls her eyes and begin to blush.

"Come on, Jen! It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I was so much like that too, when I was 13." says Miley as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Really?" says Jennie surprised. "You mom...?"

"Yeah! Hard to believe, eh?" says Miley.

"Yeah!" says Jennie. "You're totally hot, mom. You could get any guy."

"If that's true, so can you. You've got my beautiful face and body and you're as cute as I ever was." says Miley.

"I wish I could look as good as you, mom..." says Jennie with a sad voice.

"You already do! You look almost exactly like me! It's easy to see where you got your appearance from." says Miley.

"From you?" says Jennie.

"Yeah! You're so cute! Never let people say anything else!" says Miley. "You're cute and don't ya forget it, okey?"

"Okey!" says Jennie.

"Good, Jennie!" says Miley.

"Sweet niblets, you're the best, mom!" says Jennie.

"You're your mother's daughter..." says Miley as she begin to giggle.

Suddenly Lilly Truscott knocks on the door.

"Jen, can you get the door for me?" says Miley.

"Sure, mom!" says Jen as she opens the door.

"Hi, Jennie!" says Lilly.

"Hi, Aunt Lillian!" says Jennie.

"Hi, Lils! What's up?" says Miley.

"I'm here to ask you guys to dinner at our house on Friday. Miranda would be so happy if you'd come too, Jennie." says Lilly.

"Of course we'll be there, Lilly! Right, Jen?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"John doesn't work on Friday so we can come, Lils." says Miley. "Now that I'm a mom with a teen-daughter and all the work with my talk-show I don't have much time to see you and Oliver anymore."

"It's cool, Miley! We don't have much time either. Oliver is a top-officer of the Malibu PD and I'm a teacher, not to metion our daughter Miranda so my life's no more easy than your life." says Lilly with a smile.

"At least we've got our men to help us." says Miley.

"Speaking of men..." says Lilly. "Where's John?"

"He's at work." says Miley. "Where's Oliver?"

"At work." says Lilly.

"Can I get ya somethin' to drink, Lils? Tea, maybe?" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley, but I can't..." says Lilly. "I've got papers to grade and then I've gotta have dinner ready when Oliver and Miranda get home so I gotta go."

"See ya on Friday, Lilly! Bye!"

"Bye, Miley!"

"Mom...?" says Jennie as she do the puppy do-face.

"Yes...?" says Miley.

"Can you teach me to play the guitar?" says Jennie.

"Sure, sweetie." says Miley as she walk over to her guitars and grab a nice acoustic Epiphone guitar and hand it to her daughter.

Miley take her seat in her favorite chair once more and grab her own guitar. "Okey, this is how you're holdin' it." says Miley as she shows Jennie how to place her hands.

"Okey..." says Jennie as she hold the guitar the same way Miley does.

Half an hour Miley and Jennie play and sing 'True friend'.

"Hi, there my beautiful girls!" says John as he enter his home. "What are you two doing?"

"Mom's teaching me to play the guitar!" says a very happy Jennie.

"Actually I shouldn't be surprised, should I, Miles?" says John. "Jennie is almost an exact copy of her mom. I guess you ladies have one more thing in common now."

"Cute! Very cute!" says Miley, half sarcastic.

"Yeah!" says John. "I'm goin' upstairs and put on some new clothes. Down in a few."

"I'll miss ya!" says Miley.

"Teach me another song, mom." says Jennie.

"Maybe after dinner..." says Miley. "And don't ya got some homework to do?"

"A little..." says Jennie.

"Go to your room and do your homework and we'll play more music after dinner." says Miley.

"Okey, mom!" says Jennie.

Miley walk over to the kitchen to start making dinner for herself, her husband and their cute daughter Jennie.

"Yeah, my life is awesome!" says Miley to herself as she feels like the most special woman in the entire world.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If you really like this story, let me know. Carpe Diem!<strong>


End file.
